


rumors.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2019 [22]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mild Language, Slut Shaming, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Did you kiss Peter Gordon?"
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Victor Criss, Victor Criss & Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Victor Criss/Peter Gordon
Series: fictober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	rumors.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, hope you guys enjoy this! Catchin' up on Fictobers!

"Honest," Henry rasps, walking up to Belch's Trans Am and Vic's sentence stops dead - maybe he is not a saint or a protector but Reginald Huggins knows when he watches Vic's eyes fill with fear, he knows that he would stand in front of a bullet for Victor Criss. "Be honest with me, Vic." 

Vic's pale body collides with the body of Belch's baby blue car and Henry's hands are the suspect, are the guilty party but Vic's eyes light back up, every bit fake fireplace someone like the Denbroughs would own. "Be honest about what?" 

Henry's fist curls in the thin material of the overshirt of Vic's and his eyes are hiding pain - Henry is all pain; all his father's belt on his spine, all words Vic uses like 'repression', all the slurs he throws at Tozier's back. His face is an open picture of hurt and he steps too close into Vic's space, pressing him into Amy's metal and he rasps out, "Did you kiss Peter Gordon?" 

And of course, that's what it is. Jealousy, always. Henry is quick to jealousy, had even threatened Hockstetter on a number of occasions to cut his fingers off if he got handsy with Vic again. Henry is, and always has been, so possessive of Vic. 

"No," Vic snarls, unwilling to bend to Henry's will here and let himself be shamed for his sexuality, "I _blew_ him, Hank." 

Belch is relieved that he catches Henry's flying fist towards Vic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Comments and kudos are encouraged!


End file.
